Not So Perfect Soldier
by Eryniell
Summary: Heero falls down a hill and breaks his leg after his girlfriend had a fight with him and... oh just read it. I hate making summaries.


Hi

Hi. I don't own Gundam Wing, although I wish I did. I do own Rae, cuz she's me in my RPG self. So fwa, you can't have her. She's copyrighted to ME. And thanx to my friend Aivi for coming up with the title for this. Anyway, I'm assuming you clicked on the link to read the story, so here it is:

Not So Perfect Soldier

"Heero, I can't believe you sometimes! You were so rude! Why do you have to be such a jerk around my friends?!" Rae cried. "We just bought this nice new house and when I invite my friends over to see it, you just sit there on the couch with your arms folded. The only thing you said the entire time was 'Hn'. Why can't you be more polite?"

"I'm sorry! But I don't know what to say around your friends and their 'Captain-of-the-football-team' boyfriends!" Heero yelled back.

Rae stamped her foot and stalked off towards the kitchen. "You just make conversation! It's not that hard."

Heero folded his arms and headed towards the front door, grabbing his jacket off the hook. "Well, if you don't mind, which I'm sure you don't, I'm going for a walk." He pulled on his boots and walked out the door into the snowy yard.

Heero walked along the snow-covered sidewalk of the tiny neighborhood. There were only five houses on the steep hill, one of which belonged to Heero's long-time friend Wufei Chang.

Suddenly, while not looking where he was going, Heero slipped on a patch of ice and fell. No one heard him yell as he tumbled down the hill.

"Where am I?" Heero woke up to find himself in a sparsely decorated room. He looked over to one side and found Wufei Chang asleep on a chair. "Hey, Wufei," he called out hoarsely.

"Wha…? Oh, hi. You're awake." Wufei pushed himself up on the chair and smoothed back his messy hair.

"Why am I in a hospital anyway, Wufei?" Heero asked.

"Well, I assume you remember the fight you had with Rae."

Heero nodded solemnly.

"After that, you went out for a walk, and fell down a hill that was iced over and landed in a small snow bank. Unfortunately, you landed hard enough to break you left leg and give your head some nasty bruises. I was driving home when I saw you lying there by the side of the road and I brought you here. You had hypothermia. Anyway, I contacted Rae and she should be here soon. I don't think she's mad at you anymore," Wufei explained.

Heero tried to lift his head up to check his leg, but fell back again as a wave of nausea went through him. "Ugh… Just what exactly happened to my head? It feels like it got a ton of bricks dropped on it."

"Uh, you landed on a rock," Wufei said.

Heero reached up to rub the back of his head. "Oh, is that all?" He blinked his eyes, trying to stay awake even though he was exhausted.

"Go to sleep, Heero. You know you're tired."

Heero didn't have the energy to argue, and promptly shut his eyes and fell asleep again.

Almost an hour later, Heero woke up again. He looked out the door to see Rae walk swiftly down the hallway. Ignoring the pounding in his head, he got out of bed and limped towards the door.

Wufei looked up from his book and rushed over to Heero. "What are you doing? Get back in bed."

"No. I have to see Rae. I have to apologize to her," Heero grunted through the pain.

"You can't. Come on, Heero, you can barely stand up," Wufei said.

Heero tried to take another staggering step forward, but his knees buckled and Wufei caught him under the arms, hauling him back to his feet.

"Heero, why are you trying to kill yourself?" Wufei asked.

"I'm not. But I have to go see Rae."

"Heero, face it. You're not perfect – neither am I, for that matter – and you need to rest. It's true, you should apologize to her, but not right now." Wufei helped Heero back to the bed and Heero reluctantly pulled the blankets over his shivering body.

"You do have a point, Wufei. I'm not perfect. Maybe I should have been a little nicer to Rae's friends. But you're not too perfect either, Mr. Woman-hater." Heero laughed softly.

"Stop making me feel guilty," Wufei responded.

"Well, maybe you should try calling Sally by her name for once, instead of calling her 'woman'."

"Don't bring her into this," Wufei warned.

"Fine. Anyway, I don't care what you say, I'm going to see Rae," Heero declared. He hoisted himself up again and started staggering toward the door.

"I can't stop you, I see, but if you are going, you might want these." Wufei handed him a pair of crutches that were leaning against the wall. Then he walked after Heero and out into the hallway.

Rae and Sally Po were seated on a couch in the hallway, talking about something. Sally was dressed in her doctor's uniform, but she was on a break.

"Hey, Wufei," Heero whispered. "There's Sally. Go for it."

Wufei strode up behind her. "Hello, Sally."

"Hi," Sally responded, thinking it was just one of her co-workers and continued talking to Rae. Then she stopped and slowly turned around. "Wufei? Um, what did you just say?"

"I said, 'Hi, Sally'."

"Really?" she asked. Sally reached up and hugged Wufei.

"Uh… Hi, Rae," Heero said, hobbling over to stand next to her.

"Hi, baka. Did you realize you're trying to kill yourself? Shouldn't you be asleep in bed or something?"

"No, I should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry. So, am I still a jerk?" Heero asked with a small smile.

"Yes, jerk. Look at you," Rae said, smiling back.

Heero looked down at himself. He was trembling with cold and the effort it took to hold up his exhausted body. 

"Hmm," Rae murmured. "Went out for a walk. Fell down a hill. Now you have a broken leg, a bruised head, and hypothermia. I think that would qualify as being a jerk. Come on, jerk, let's go back to your room."

"Okay, okay. I get the picture. Stop calling me a jerk!" Heero laughed.

Two weeks later, Heero was still on crutches and didn't talk much, and Wufei still hated being hugged, but both men had changed. Heero actually talked to Rae's friends and Wufei called Sally by her name now.

Tonight, though, was a different story.

Rae and Heero were sitting on the couch, watching a movie, when they heard Wufei next door.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, WOMAN! I SHOULD BE TELLING _YOU_ WHAT TO DO! SHOULDN'T YOU BE COOKING, OR CLEANING, OR DOING THE LAUNDRY?!"

Rae got up with a sigh and walked over to close the windows.

"Some people never change," Heero mused.

"Yeah, well, some do. Come on, Perfect Soldier. Let's go to bed."

THE END

Chibi Duo: Hey, Wae, how come I wasn't in youw stowy?

Me: Cuz you weren't, okay?! Stop asking me! You've been asking me all day.

Chibi Duo: Well, dat's just cuz I wanna know! Dat's why peoples ask other peoples questions, wight?

Me: Grrrrrr……… Duo, go take a nap. *Duo stalks off* Anyway, please review. Bye!


End file.
